Robin and Lucina: High School Life
by Rorribin
Summary: Lucina has no struggle with schoolwork, but everything else in her life is usually troubling. Things like Tharja, who stalks the boy she has a crush. All she knows is this: as long as Robin is in her life, everything will be okay. I don't own anything in this fanfiction, I don't own FE, NOHR (haha) do I own Nintendo or any of the characters. *POST IN COMMENTS: SHOULD I CONTINUE?
1. Chapter Juan

Author's Note: I am sorry if you had the misfortune to click on this fanfiction. It is relatively garbage but note that it's my first fanfiction so go easy on reviews. Enjoy. Or do not, I am not a beggar. P. S. My dialogue structure sucks and will most likely never get better so if you will suffer through this you will have to deal with it.

Lucina stared across the classroom with her eyes centered on the back of his head. He was six feet tall, and had a tousled crop of white hair. His eyes, though not visible, were a warm, welcoming chocolate-caramel brown. He always wore his black overcoat, yet it had odd symbols imprinted all over it. He was taking furious notes as the teacher, Professer Miriel, spoke in what seemed to be another language, even without the chemistry terms.

"My enlightened undergraduates." She began, "It is imperative that you comprehend for the spell of time span that you are proffering your demonstrations you do not stutter." Lucina rolled her eyes. Though she was an average student, she didn't understand how anyone understood a word that Miriel said. Except for him. He was a genius, that was why he was the leader of the chess club. Speaking of him, he was raising his hand now. Miriel nodded in his direction.

"Mrs. Miriel," he started. "Do you want us taking notes on this or are we to be passing the quiz due to you handing out a study guide." Though Miriel was intelligent, she didn't realize how deep his words had just run. But, everyone else in the room did, and they were covering their mouths to keep from laughing at how he had practically just insulted a teacher to her face, even though he was one of the most studious students in the school, excluding Miriel's son, Laurent, who was almost as understandable as she was. Which was to say not.

Miriel sighed, "I shall compile a tuition cicerone for you on the morrow." Everyone in the room bit their tongues to keep from laughing. This class was an amusement to most because nobody understood how to take notes on Miriel's vocabulary except for two people in the grade. One, because he used the vocab himself. The other because he created a tactic for taking notes. In the end, she just handed a study sheet to everyone for every test and quiz, so people studied like crazy once they had those to pass the tests. This was Lucina's worst class grade-wise, but she adored it because he was in it, and it was obvious that this made the class great for Lucina. Miriel scanned the class like a hawk, thinking she saw something going on. Laughter, perhaps. In the end she gave up and handed a worksheet out for the students to work on for the rest of class. Lucina's hand trembled every time she looked away from her pencil to the left corner of the class where he sat. She tried to put him out of her mind, but it was set on him, and the worksheet was almost impossible to complete as it was. How was she suppose to know what water and potassium made? She looked at her cousin Chrom, and suddenly had an idea. She dropped her pencil, and kicked it over to Chrom's desk. She walked over to pick it back up, and while standing near him, she whispered.

"I know you are just as confused as I am so ask Mrs. Miriel for help, she's got the answer key, so copy off of it when she walks over to help you. That way we won't spend a year on homework; I bet my life that this is homework. I'll take the first ten, you get eleven through twenty. We'll trade answers after school" Chrom nodded, and Lucina 'retrieved' her pencil. When she sat down she had a spontaneous need a question. She raised her hand. When Miriel arrived she bit her lip and acted confused. "Mrs. Miriel?" she asked in a feigned tentative voiced, "I'm having trouble with this problem right here." She pointed to number four as to not arouse suspicion that she hadn't done one, two, or three. As Miriel launched into a long and boring explanation, Lucina sprang into action, copying numbers one through six.

Then Miriel inquired, "Do you comprehend?" Lucina nodded as she finished copying all ten answers. She smiled at Miriel and thanked her. Chrom then pulled the same trick, getting all the answers needed for the worksheet. She winked at him and he winked back. When class was over Miriel called after the fleeing students, "Finish that sheet for homework students." Only after Lucina left the room did she realize that Miriel had spoken normally. She wondered why, but was too busy staring at him again to bother.

"That was a plan worthy of Robin!" Chrom's voice broke through her thoughts like a sledgehammer.

"What?! No I was not!" Lucina responded.

Chrom chuckled, responding with, "I said that what you just came up with was a plan worthy of Robin, not were you creeping on him." Lucina let out a huge sigh. "You were doing that to though." Chrom added, then Lucina smacked him with her bookbag. Chrom had an expression of pain but it disappeared when he heard, "Hey Chrom." Lucina's heart did a backflip at that voice. Chrom turned around and said "Hello Robby." Robin's face turned into a billboard of annoyance. "Don't call me Robby, Chromy, if you want to keep your head." Chrom laughed and clapped him on his back. "Wanna hang out at my place after school today?" Chrom asked him. Robin's face looked slightly less annoyed, "Yeah, sure." He answered. Lucina realized she passed her locker. "See ya Robin. And Chrom." She turned back to her locker and retrieved everything she needed for the weekend. There wasn't much she needed because she had completed the homework in chemistry, and there weren't many assignments in other classes. She finished packing and closed her locker. She turned around and came face to face with an unpleasant sight. Tharja, who practically stalked Robin day and night was right behind her, holding tweezers just above Lucina's hair. Lucina batted the tweezers away, knowing that Tharja was a master at many different spells and potions. Some might call her a witch, but never in front of her in fear of being hexed. Tharja grinned evilly at her and threatened, "Robin is mine, if you touch a hair on his body, I will burn you alive after removing one of your livers." Lucina was heavily ticked off but smiled back in a fake way. "Okay," she said "But seeing as how he's my cousin's best friend, and I live with my cousin during the school year, that will be quite hard." Tharja's evil grin fell into a scowl as she slinked away. When Lucina made it to the buses, and got onto her bus, she saw Robin and smirked as if saying, "As if he would ever date you, Tharja." And that was the highpoint of her day.

Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that my writing is (bad) and the chapter premises was boring due to there being no social interaction between the characters. But the next chapter will be a bit more exciting (I hope.) And I'm sorry for the confusing business about the children and parents, but to put it simply, I took all the children (except male Morgan) put them in junior year and some of the elders and put them in senior year. The rest of the elders are teachers/other adult roles so hopefully you will get used to it. And don't start on me about making Lucina Chrom's cousin.


	2. The Bane of All Friendships

Author's Note: I think this chapter will be more enjoyable than the last. If anything my dialogue gets worse. You can see different perspective in this chapter, but it honestly doesn't follow anyone. I could have made it longer but it was long enough already. Try to enjoy.

Robin was bouncing a ball against the wall of Chrom's bedroom sighing. "So," he began "What do you plan to do right now?" Chrom looked at him with a malicious grin that seemed to say, wait and see. But it didn't take Robin long enough to come up with his own idea. "How about Mario Party?" he suggested.

"Sure," Chrom agreed "As long as it's one where everyone moves by themself.." Robin nodded. "I'll get Lissa, you get Lucina." Chrom said while rising from the chair he was sitting in. Chrom had a mental smirk that stretched one mile right now. "You are so very welcome cousin." he muttered after Robin left the room. Robin was walking swiftly down the hall to the guest room that could practically be called Lucina's for the past seven years. He knew of her arrangement. Due to all the schools in her area having terrible educations, her parents let her stay with her cousin Chrom during the school year so she could get a decent education and get into a college that would help her greatly in life. Robin wrapped his knuckles on the door. He knocked again, after hearing no response. This time he heard Lucina groan, "Just one second Chrom."

Robin simply corrected, "It's Robin." Then almost quicker than he could blink the door was open. "Hey Robin." Lucina said nonchalantly. Robin smiled, "Would you like to play Mario Party with Chrom, Lissa, and me?" Lucina looked at him oddly and tilted her head. "What?" Robin asked.

"Nevermind. I thought you were passing English." Lucina responded. Robin gasped "Sorry! I meant would you like to Mario Party with Chrom, Lissa, and I." Lucina smirked. "Better," she said "And yes."

As they climbed down the stairs, Robin mentally facepalmed at his mistake. How could he be so flustered? He knew the answer was simple but he ignored it. Chrom would kill me, he thought. Robin knew that because Lucina was around for such a long time, Chrom thought of her as his younger sister, no offense to Lissa, who was about the same age, but a few months older. Robin still couldn't crush the feelings he had for her so easily. Chrom and Lissa were already waiting in the living room with Mario Party 8 booted up.

"What took you so long?" Chrom asked them as they took their Wii remotes. Lucina took the opportunity "Robin just told me how he is being held back for his F in English." Chrom frowned at Robin and while feigning shock he said "Robin! I would expect this from Lissa but not you." Robin sighed. Lissa glared at Chrom but didn't say anything because she was sure that in her anger she would mess up words, and everyone would end up laughing at her. "Anyway," Robin pointed at the screen. "Who are we playing as?" Lissa claimed Toadette the moment she saw the character screen was open. Robin pondered who he would pick he before closing his eyes and making circles and selecting at random. Lucina picked Blooper, and Robin landed on Toad. Chrom bit his lip to keep from laughing at his own choice. When they made it to the next menu, Robin growled "Whoever picked Daisy will die soon." Chrom burst into laughter. Robin picked up a pillow with one hand and made a wild swing at Chrom's head, sending Chrom sprawling onto his back. Robin called a vote "Who wants to play Shy Guy Express?" Lucina's hand shot up into the air like a bullet. Chrom realized his trolling chances on that map and raised his hand. Robin had his hand raised already, so it won the vote. The first turn seemed uneventful, until Chrom who was going last landed on the golden space on his first turn. Chrom turned to look at Robin, but instead of seeing Robin he saw a pillow fly towards his face. He ducked his head under the pillow, then raised it. "Missed me you idi-" Chrom began but never finished for there was another pillow hurtling towards his head. He was hit square in the face. Lucina laughed. Chrom looked at her with rage "What!?" He said with anger seething out of every part of his body. Lucina laughed again "Now would be a good time to tell you that the three on one game we were playing is finished and I won due to facing only one competent opponent." Chrom and Robin were in such shock that they paid attention for the rest of the game. Or most of the rest. Despite Chrom's early lead on the second to last turn, Robin had three stars and was approaching the front of the train. Chrom had three stars and was close to the back. Lucina had two, and Lissa only had one. On Robin's turn, he landed one space away from the front of the train. Robin smirked at Chrom and smugly stated "I win." Chrom shook his head "You never know." He responded. Lucina and Lissa's turns were uneventful, but Chrom's turn yet again infuriated Robin. He selected a Slow Go candy and hit it on four so he got a five. Robin laughed "Slow Go!? You'll never make it to the front of the train that way!" Chrom laughed back, surprising Robin "And why would I want to greet Monsieur Bowser at the front of the train?" Robin looked at Chrom's move, and grabbed a blanket this time. Chrom didn't try to make amends. "Au revoir mon ami." That caused Robin to cover Chrom with the blanket and start beating him with pillows. Chrom grunted in pain. Lissa coughed. Robin glared at her. "It might interest you," she began, "That both of you were on a team in the minigame. And Lucy and I just won." Robin uncovered Chrom. "This is your fault!" he hissed. Chrom just meekly responded, "Who suggested Mario Party?" Robin wisely ignored him. The game concluded with Chrom's victory. Robin angrily shouted over Chrom's celebration, "The only reason you won is because you picked Daisy, who screws everything up in this game." Chrom sniggering didn't cheer Robin up. Robin sighed and said "I'm heading out. See ya Lucina and Lissa. Not you though Chrom." The last thing Robin heard was Lucina yelling over the chaos "Bye Robin! Have a nice day!" This brought a blush to his cheeks, but luckily, no one could see it.

Author's Note: If you enjoyed please comment so I know that my work is being read so I don't write one million chapters that no one reads. Also, note how I am using the actual game and console names. That will come into effect later. I hope I will be able to update soon but I doubt it. Sorry.


	3. Just Another Day (Hehe)

Author's Note: This chapter may seem long and drawn out compared to the others. Because it is. It will be twice the length of prior chapters, and with worse dialogue than ever. Are you ready? REVISED.

Lucina hated Mondays. Who didn't? But even worse was a stormy Monday because there was a thick layer of gloom that floated around the entire country of Ylisse. Here in the capital, Ylisstol, it was worse because it was like Grima himself was screaming with all the noises coming from all around the city, mainly from cranky drivers who wish they could sleep in and stay at home. However, the adult in the house wasn't one of those people. Whilst Lucina hid under her covers as if she could hide from school that way, her cousin Emmeryn strode into the room pulling the covers off of her bed saying calmly,

"Time for school." Lucina groaned and rolled over.

"Just five more minutes." she requested. But Emmeryn wasn't taking any of it. She quickly changed Lucina's bedside clock to say 6:40.

"Lucina," She began after stifling a laugh "It's six-forty." Lucina lunged out of bed, hitting the glass of water on her bedside table, and it clattered to the floor, which was luckily carpet so the glass didn't break. Emmeryn could have said something mean, uncalled for, or undignified. But she was peace loving and never tried to hurt anyone's feelings. That's what made her such a perfect principle. On the other hand, it also kept her from being the perfect principle.

Once, Gangrel, a senior at Ylisstol Academy locked the school nurse in the bathroom and refused to let her out until Emmeryn gave him the Fire Emblem, a flash drive in Emmeryn's office that contained many files about the school, but no one knew exactly what was on it. In most cases, a student would have been expelled for that, but Emmeryn let Gangrel off without any punishment except a detention that afternoon. Anyhow, those guilty of the crime complained to their parents, and soon Gangrel and Aversa, Gangrel's girlfriend, were transferred to Plegia High, which was, as the name implied, in Plegia. Lucina had a fear of the competition that always occurred between Ylisstol Academy and Plegia High because Ylisstol was hosting it, and Gangrel was on the football team, giving him a chance to steal the Fire Emblem from Emmeryn's office. Lucina righted the cup she had just knocked over, and filled her backpack with the necessary books.

"Emm?" she asked her cousin "Can you please get out?" Emmeryn nodded and left the room closing the door. Lucina got dressed in privacy, slung her book over her shoulder, used the bathroom because she didn't want to have to go during school due to the disgusting bathrooms. Even if Ylisstol High was the best school in the country didn't mean that it had decent toilets or school meal. No school did. Lucina skipped breakfast because she was running late and ran to the garage. No one was there; the car empty. Lucina couldn't think of the logic behind it. Then she turned and saw the clock. The red numbers blazed into Lucina's mind: 6:25. Here she was, ready to leave with a rat-nest hairstyle and no breakfast when somehow her clock had been wrong. Yet, she knew it was right last night so the only answer was..."Emmeryn!" Lucina wailed. Emmeryn walked over to Lucina from around the corner.

"Yes, Lucina?" Lucina pointed at the clock that blatantly said 6:27. Emmeryn looked quizzically at her. "I don't know what you mean." Lucina saw the ignorance on Emmeryn's face, and gestured for her to follow. When they arrived at Lucina's room, Lucina pointed at the clock furiously. Emmeryn raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I didn't know that it took a minute for us to get upstairs Lucina. Thank you for showing me." Lucina stared at the clock in awe, as it read 6:28.

"But, you said it was six-forty!" Lucina shouted. Emmeryn shook her head

"I'm sorry Lucina, but I do not recall ever saying anything of the sort today. Maybe you just had a nightmare." Emmeryn left a Lucina that's eyebrow was quivering so much it resembled a trapped bird's wing. She didn't press the matter. She straightened her hair but it always was the slightest bit ruffled and Lucina could do nothing about it. She ate a quick breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese, brushed her teeth and waited in the car. She checked her watch: 6:45. Close to leaving, she thought glumly. In a few minutes, Chrom and Lissa were in the car. Chrom took shotgun and Emmeryn took the driver's seat. Lissa sat across from Lucina in the middle row.

The drive to school was, as always on Mondays, short and quiet. Chrom yawned once and it spread through the car, except for Emmeryn who remained as awake as ever. "Bye loves! Have a nice day!" Emmeryn called after they reached school. Emmeryn made a bee-line for the office, while the others scattered to their lockers. Inigo, the most flirtatious boy in junior year had his locker next to Lucina's and he was, as always, flirting with someone.

This time it was Severa, who just so happened to be the younger sister of the teacher of Lucina's first period class. Miss Caeldori, as far as Lucina knew, was single, but the teacher who was least qualified to be single. She was attractive and skillful at everything she did. She only got the job of art teacher because most of the other jobs were taken. She loved her job as it was, but had two ambitions to fulfill before her life was what she might call the best it could be. Get a boyfriend and become principal of Ylisstol Academy. She was closer to one of those than the other. Inigo just said,

"My dear lady, why be the ice queen when you can be the sweet, true you?" Severa seemed murderous.

"Get lost!" She shouted, causing Lucina and Inigo to run for it. Lucina ran into the art classroom. She was just on time, because class was starting in one minute. Luckily for her, she had this class with Lissa. She smiled at her as she sat down. Lucina pulled out her sketchbook and class began. Miss Caeldori allowed them one class to sketch their ideas before the students got the needle and thread. Lissa was totally confident in her kitten, which looked amazing on paper, but Lucina doubted it in reality. She had an idea for a dark-blue butterfly, even though she was told it would be difficult to sew. During class, Mr. Asugi showed up, shared a few words with Miss Caeldori. They clearly enjoyed being with one another. This thought caused Lucina to draw a line too large in her sketchbook. Lissa noticed,

"What is it?" she whispered. Lucina whispered back,

"Don't those two seem a bit too...close?" Lissa giggled slightly.

"You mean you haven't noticed? They spend their lunches together; once when I was suppose to get extra art help, she was eating with him and enjoying herself. They also talk a lot. Not during classes mostly, but in the halls and whatnot." Lucina was surprised by this. It made her think of Robin, but she tried to push him out of her mind. Not now, she thought, now is a time for focus. Art seemed to fly by quickly after that.

Next period, Lucina endured Professor Tiki's long monologues about history. She always made it seem like she was there when they talked about history, sometimes correcting the history books, but she couldn't have been alive during those times. That would be impossible. After that, she suffered through Caring for Animals with Miss Cherche, who happened to also teach her next class, Valmese, which she enjoyed. One kid in her class, Virion, came from Valm, so he got an A+ on practically everything. Afterward she went through health taught by Mrs. Sully.

Finally, she made it to the period she was most excited for, Cooking. Cooking was taught by Mr. Asugi, who mainly just ate the food they made, but only if it was candy. When she arrived, she was assigned a number that was written on a little slip of paper. She searched for her partner, who must have not arrived yet, because no one had her number. Finally, she came across someone, tiredly asking

"Nine?" The voice that responded jolted Lucina away from tiredness and filled her with excitement.

"Yeah, I have nine." Robin answered. They sat down on the left side of the room away from the door. Mr. Asugi swiftly ran through what they were making, a pie, then fled from the room. Robin and Lucina set to work, Robin kneading the dough and Lucina setting the pan up with apples. Sumia, Chrom's girlfriend, was making rhubarb and fiddlehead pie. Or she would be if she didn't keep messing up. Unfortunately for her she was partnered with Inigo, who said things like, "It's the flaws that bring out true beauty." when Sumia made a mistake. Robin nudged her.

"I think we should use cherry filling with our pie." he suggested "Because the sweetness of the cherry will counteract the sourness of the apples." Lucina agreed, because she knew that if they did it right, Mr. Asugi would put an A+ in the gradebook for them. When class was five minutes from finishing, Mr. Asugi had returned and was tasting the pies.

"And this belongs to Robin and Lucina," he said. He tasted one bite. Then another. Slowly, their hard work that had taken a class period was disappearing into Mr. Asugi's mouth. He nodded, and turned to them, "Robin and Lucina, from now on I want you partnered every single fudging time!" Robin and Lucina both enjoyed this news in their own way. After cooking, Robin and Lucina were walking in the hall together to chemistry. Soon, they found their way blocked by the hulking figure of Walhart, the school bully. He grinned and let a sour breath out.

"A little girl that needs a lesson taught on how to make her feel pain." Robin stepped in front of Lucina.

"If you want to hurt her, you'll have to get through me first!" he shouted. Walhart laughed,

"And that will be easy." He grabbed Robin by the front of his shirt, headbutted him, then tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

"ROBIN!" Lucina shrieked. Walhart grinned again, then smashed Lucina in the nose. Her nose became a waterfall of blood after that. And luckily of all the times, the nurse Maribelle was patrolling the halls. She saw both of them.

"Oh, poor things." she cooed with sympathy. She put an arm around each of them and helped them to the nurse's office. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Tharja had put some of Lucina's blood drops into a glass vial and cackled maniacally. She then slinked away, out of sight.

Author's Note: Fresh and revised. Except for a few minor details it should be fine now. We'll just call this the one month anniversary gift.


	4. At the Nurse (Geddit?)

Author's Note: I would like to thank gokart48 for his helpful tip on dialogue. In all my years of education my teachers always made it sound more complicated than that. Anyway, I'll try to apply those concepts in this chapter, but as usual I will most likely suck at it anyway. But finally! A comment! Attempt to enjoy this short chapter. And try to show that it's being read or I will stop writing it.

Lucina groaned in pain. Her nose hurt like hell, and her left eye felt like it had taken a dip in acid. She tried to lean forward in the nurse office's bed, but the effort was contradicted with a sharp voice.

"No!" it whispered fiercely, "Lay down!" Her eyes fluttered open. She was in one of the six beds that lined the back of the room. Robin lay in the bed next to her, and he looked as if he had just walked through a crowd of poor men with a sign that read 'I'm Rich!' His shirt was ripped at the front where Walhart grabbed it, and he had a black eye developing on his right eye. Lucina reached for the bedside table where a mirror was. Her hand was pushed back.

"Don't. It will make you feel worse, and make my job of healing you more difficult." Lucina looked up at the school nurse Maribelle. She didn't feel like talking, as her throat felt sore, so she nodded. She turned her head over against the pillow so she was staring at Robin. He had his hands peacefully folded on his stomach and his eyes were closed, but he was clearly awake. Lucina heard a scuffle of feet on the floor, so she turned forward. Emmeryn was looking at her with utmost sympathy.

"How are you Lucy?" She asked in a motherly tone. Lucina, once again reached for the bedside table, but this time grabbed a glass of water. She drank a tiny bit of it before spitting it out. Maribelle rolled her eyes. She pointed to the cup Lucina drank out of.

"That's saltwater." She explained, "That," she said, pointing to the glass next to it "Is probably what you want." Lucina nodded to show comprehension. She reached for the glass of normal water, swigging half of it down, causing her throat to feel a lot better. She stared at Emmeryn.

"Great, Ms. Exalt" Lucina spoke in a monotone voice that a person would use for speaking to a superior. Emmeryn shook her head.

"Please Lucina. Pretend I'm a relative who is concerned about what happened. Because I am. Please explain to me how you and Robin got injured" Emmeryn said in a soft, gentle tone. She always talked in that calm, reassuring voice, the voice that made Lucina want to divulge what happened.

"Robin and I ran into Walhart in the halls. He said he wanted me to feel pain. Robin tried to stop him, and see what happened to him. Then Walhart smashed my nose with his fist." Emmeryn observed Robin, then turned to back to Lucina.

"Have you seen yourself yet?" Emmeryn inquired. Lucina shook her head. Emmeryn sighed and held the mirror in front of Lucina's face. Her shriek caused Robin to roll out of bed, Maribelle to plug both ears, Emmeryn to cringe, and several students in the hall to wonder if this school was safe. Besides her hair being riled up, she had a black eye on her left eye and bruise on her nose. She looked as if she had been fighting a maniac with a knife. She shook her head. This could not be possible. Emmeryn spoke as if it were no big deal.

"It will clear up by Friday, Lucina." Lucina nodded glumly.

"Can I please get back to class?" She asked Maribelle. Maribelle shook her head.

"You cannot. Class is five minutes from finishing." But Lucina wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I need the homework or I'm in huge trouble. I'll be able to fetch it for Robin too. Please!" She begged. Maribelle pondered this for a moment.

"Oh, alright. As long as you get back here in two minutes." This didn't leave Lucina with a lot of time, so she ran down the hall at breakneck speed, reaching chemistry in thirty seconds. Miriel was handing out the homework, so Lucina ran to her front desk and grabbed to slips of it, and booked without saying a word so no one would see her black eye. She landed in the nurse's office with almost no time to spare. Emmeryn was sitting at the edge of her bed and Robin was still wondering what banshee had wailed. Lucina handed the sheet to Robin.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "Hey, Ms. Exalt?" Emmeryn turned to him with no sign of alarm.

"Yes, Robin?" She asked with an inquisitive voice. Robin stood up.

"Is it okay if I hang around your place with Chrom, Lissa, and Lucina?" Emmeryn nodded with understanding.

"Of course." She answered, as if Robin didn't even need to ask. Robin thanked her. On the bus, Chrom and Lissa asked what happened. Robin and Lucina answered to the bare minimum to keep from rumors spreading. But of course, worse rumors were spreading about why Robin and Lucina both had black eyes. They had been started by a certain black-haired witch with malicious intent. Luckily for Lucina and Robin, most of them were taken to be jokes.

Author's Note: Like I said, short chapter, probably the shortest yet. It was mainly a chance to see if I could get the hang of dialogue as almost nothing happened to the plot. Except a hint at two things that will be explained later. Hehehe, for once I have power and plot details, and you have nothing. PLEASE comment or this chapter might be the last. I won't post Chapter 5 until I have at least five comments. I have one already thanks to gokart48. Please make sure I will be able to post Chapter 5, if you know what I mean. Signing off.


	5. (Not Quite) Breaking and Entering

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but WOOHOO! People are realizing commenting exists! Please note for this chapter that in the original idea of the story, Robin had almost nothing to do with Lucina, but they had a mutual crush on each other. I will explain later but for now, enjoy.

Robin had a puppy-dog expression on his face, begging for a yes. Lissa examined him with disgust, Chrom with interest, and Lucina with a straight face.

Lissa frowned, "Do you know how many laws that would break? Or in this case break and enter?" Robin nodded, keeping a neutral expression even though he needed them to help him. He wouldn't be able to do it alone. Chrom smirked and couldn't resist commenting.

"If I get to kick down the door down then I'll do it." he said. Lucina laughed uneasily, thinking what the other must be thinking right now, that Chrom would just have to practice fencing in front of it. The door would be broken to pieces by the time he was done, whether or not he wanted to break it. Lucina knew what she wanted to do.

"When do we start?" she asked. Lissa almost fainted and Chrom looked proud that he was related to Lucina. Robin smiled.

"Well, he leaves home at about nine in the morning and comes back at six-thirty, and we should go by foot. So, my suggestion is that we leave at about five-thirty. That way we can get there, find the items I need, and get out with half an hour to spare. Any questions?" Chrom shrugged, but Lissa shook her head furiously. Robin grinned again "Alright! We've got three hours so in the meantime we should play Mario-" Chrom tackled him to the ground. Robin wheezed out a half yelp, half exhale. Chrom gritted his teeth.

"If you suggest Mario Party and assault me with pillows, I will kill you." Chrom growled. Robin weakly smiled up at him.

"I was - to suggest - Mario Kart Wii - but if - don't want to - fine. I only - hit you with pillows because - you deserved it." he coughed out. Chrom stood up.

"Good. But, you do have the facts wrong. I didn't deserve it." he said smugly. Robin cursed under his breath but didn't comment after that. Lucina stood up.

"I'm gonna get a snack from the kitchen." She announced. After she left, Robin awkwardly stumbled as he stood up.

"I'll be in the kitchen too if you need me." He spoke while turning his back away from the knowing looks that Lissa and Chrom were sharing. Robin walked over to the fruit bowl where he took and apple and chomped a huge bite into it. It tasted bitter. Robin thought about the brisk conversation he had with Emmeryn just as Lucina left to get the chemistry homework.

"Ms. Exalt…" Robin began, but was cut off by a wave of Emmeryn's hand.

"I know what you are about to ask and I agree wholeheartedly. So I will counter with my own question: Do you have anything left at home you need to fetch?" Robin nodded with a gloomy air emanating off of him. Emmeryn shook her head.

"I know you fear you will be hurt when you return home. So go when he is not there. Technically not breaking and entering seeing as how you live in that house. But you will be in trouble if caught by the cops" Robin looked like a puppy promised a treat. But, he was held from happiness by one thing.

Robin inquired, "Ms. Exalt... What about when I see him again at the school festival? What if he asks me to take the Fire Emblem and I comply. What if I lose control of myself again?"

Emmeryn raised and eyebrow, "Again?" Robin paled to the color of a blizzard in Antarctica.

"I - I - I…" Robin found the words he needed to say, for he heard Lucina draw closer. "I'll tell you later. And I must pretend we never spoke, or too many questions will be asked." Emmeryn nodded briskly and turned to the door where Lucina had lunged through the doorway, looking away from Robin as if the conversation had never occurred.

"Robin…" The voice shattered through Robin's thoughts like a burning sledgehammer on ice. He turned his head side to side, spotting it was Lucina who spoke. Lucina opened her mouth, obviously to ask why they were breaking into this house. Robin beckoned her around a corner.

"Lucina." He began, "My father is a nutter. That's my story simply put, would you like me to elaborate?" Lucina nodded very quickly. Robin sighed "Once upon a time, a would-be-mother was pregnant. Eventually, when she gave birth to a daughter and son, twins, but she died. The father went mad after a few years, and in his craze he sent his daughter away, yet kept the son with him. He never really communicated with his son. But two weeks before he would turn eighteen, he started beating his son. The poor boy sustained numerous injuries, none of them visible. The father started painting symbols on the wall, even branding one onto his son's left hand. Eventually, he decided it was time to flee. So, he packed the last bag he might need, and brought it to the place he would be living. Unfortunately, he left one thing behind that he couldn't go without, so he forced himself to return one last time to get the object most precious to him." Robin's voice cracked.

"This is my story, and why we are breaking into that house. To get the one item that really matters to him, who is me." Lucina stood with her jaw dropped. She knew that Robin never talked about his family but she never knew why. And yet...no. She mustn't get his hopes up. It would be way too torturous. Robin shook his head.

"But nevermind. Let's return to the family room where Chrom and Lissa have most likely set up the Wii." But before he even took a step, Lucina took his hand and gave it a squeeze. She had never really understood why Robin wore the glove on his right hand, yet now she knew. Robin stared into her eyes, and saw that she understood his pain somehow. He held onto her hand tighter. He smiled, this one with nothing but happiness. When they entered the family room, they were still holding hands. Chrom and Lissa didn't point this out because it might end, instead, once again, sharing knowing looks.

However, their hands parted when they retrieved the Wii remotes from the bin where they resided. A moment later Robin noticed something odd.

"Lissa?" He inquired. When Lissa turned around he continued. "Why are you using a Wii Wheel?" Lissa glared at him with a queer look, as if saying, I go my way, you go your way. Her actual words were,

"I'm so incredibly good at this game that Chrom banned me from using the Wii remote nunchuck combination." She said with enough pride to make them almost believe her. Almost. Robin smirked and Chrom chuckled. Lucina just muttered,

"He did not." They pulled up the character menu, Lissa immediately going for Toadette just like with Mario Party. Lucina selected Rosalina ("Just for Luma" she explained) and Robin chose King Boo. Chrom silently and stealthily selected his character. After they advanced past the kart and cup menus, the first race began. It was going well for Lissa who was in second, until Robin bombarded her and first place with red shells. Lucina quickly pulled into second place, with Chrom in eighth, but he had a malicious grin on his face at the sight of his item. By the last lap, Robin was in first by a mile; Chrom and Lucina duking it out for second, yet Lissa was quite put out and in tenth. Robin was right at the home stretch when he was hit with a winged shell that caused him to fall off the course. Chrom passed him, Lucina got second, and just when Robin was about to get third, a Bowser pushed him off the course. Many mishaps happened to Robin, landing him in twelfth. Robin whipped around after the race ended, grabbing a pillow.

Chrom's hands flew up in defense, but he was whacked mercilessly with the pillow. Robin growled out frustrated words, "How did I know? Daisy, and still trolling!" Though his words made no sense by themselves, in context they were pretty accurate. Chrom gained one bruise after his pillow session. To say the least, this didn't stop Chrom from trolling many more times. By the end, he had a bruise on his left arm, a bruise on his forehead, one on his cheek, and two on his legs. Chrom wondered what these pillows were made of to make them so brutal.

When Robin turned his head to the clock, his blood nearly froze; it was five twenty-six. "Everyone, it's time to get ready!" He yelled over the chaos. Chrom nodded and procured bags with crowbars and knives, with a 'hardcore' expression on his face. Robin slapped him. "All we need is this." Robin sighed, holding up the house key. Chrom looked rather upset about that. They left the house, but only after Lissa disposed of her high-heels, which was nearly impossible with her being as stubborn as she is, yet Chrom threatened to tell Emmeryn about Lissa and a certain boy, resulting in her wearing sneakers instead.

They exited the house chatting and acting normal as to not arouse suspicion in anyone that saw them. At first they walked at an average pace, attempting and succeeding at seeming innocent but speeding along as to reach the house before Robin's father made it home. Eventually, Chrom set the pace at a jog, and Robin and Lucina matched it. Lissa was behind by a few paces, as she wasn't very athletic. Soon, Chrom flipped up the hood on his sweatshirt and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the pavement, making him resemble a stereotypical thug. Robin yanked his hood down, as now wasn't the time for jokes. Everyone would have continued walking but Robin suddenly glanced to the side, where their destination was.

"Over here!" he whispered fiercely, pointing with his hand tucked under his arm. Robin knocked on the door; when no one answered, he whipped out the key, plunged it into the lock, and pushed the door aside. Inside, it opened to a dark and gloomy room that was lit only by candles. "Follow me!" Robin ordered. Clearly being in here was terrible for him, so Chrom, Lissa, and Lucina decided to hurry up and finish. Robin led the way upstairs to where there was a hatch in the ceiling, likely leading to an attic. This theory was confirmed when Robin pulled it down, and climbed up the ladder that fell with a quick, "Stay here." Ten or so seconds passed when a booming voice thundered through the house.

"COME OUT LITTLE CHILDREN! GREGOR MEANS NO HARM TO YOU, except your arrest." Chrom cursed after hearing the last part. How could the police have known about this? A different voice called out this time.

"I HAVE TRAVELED A LONG WAY TO STOP VILLAINY AND HELP JUSTICE PREVAIL! SO DO THE RIGHT THING AND SURRENDER!" Lissa would have shrieked if Lucina hadn't clamped a hand over her mouth. Robin silently dropped down from the attic with a black, leather briefcase tucked under his arm. He pointed over to a door to their right, as heavy footsteps thumped closer from downstairs. They all leapt into the door, which Robin closed behind them, involving the locking of numerous locks. Robin lunged for a crack under an empty desk. He pulled upward with all his might, and a slide of a hatch cracked open. He pushed everyone down it, following them seconds afterward. Robin grasped the closing mechanism, sliding down into the darkness of the cavern.

Author's Note: I should just stop writing before this chapter becomes its own fanfic. Also, recently an idea took hold of me, but I need to know what you guys think the best pairing for Robin is besides Lucina, and which of these is better, Owain x Severa, or Inigo x Severa? Your assistance will help me later in this fic and in another I plan on writing soon. Also, mentioning I said at the beginning, Lucina would have no idea about Robin's family. AND...CONCLUDE!


	6. Chapter of Extra Exposition

Author's Note: And we are back! Back to the original; the one, the only... I forget the title of this fanfiction. Oh well. No dramatic entry. I think I have a schedule planned for this and BOFA (HAHAHA, I seriously typed BOFA on my screen. This is hilarious. You know what I'm talking about though.) So prepare yourselves...

"How!?" Lissa hissed for what seemed to be the millionth time. Lucina rolled her eyes, ignored her, and continued working on her sculpture. Lissa was distracted when Mr. Asugi peered at her kitten. He had the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"What are you knitting Lissa?" He inquired. Lissa bit back the retort, "What are you doing in this classroom?" instead sighing.

"A kitty-cat." Mr. Asugi picked it up and viewed it from multiple angles. He laughed hysterically, earning him an evil eye from Ms. Caeldori.

Mr Asugi whispered "Lucky I'm not your art teacher." Unfortunately, he spat out his lollipop when he was speaking. Even more unfortunately, everyone went silent at that exact moment, so Mr. Asugi's words echoed across the art room walls. Ms. Caeldori's left eye was twitching in pent up frustration. Mr. Asugi decided to escort himself back to his own classroom. By the end of class, Lucina was tired of being silent, finally conveying her thoughts to her companion.

"I believe the police were tipped off by someone who knew about the theft." She explained. Lissa raised an eyebrow, yet not in a confused fashion; in a way that suggested "Yes, I understand now." But she just nodded rather than voicing her thoughts aloud. Lucina stumbled into the next classroom; on time by just about a minute. She knew almost nobody in the history class, as Lissa wasn't in it. The only people she could name were a girl named Nah, who was stiff and unapproachable, and a boy named Gerome, who was reserved, yet not shy.

"Good morning class!" Professeur Tiki declared as if stating that she was going to throw pointless celebrations that she would thoroughly enjoy for the rest of her life. However, it was far from joyful in the class. All they learned in the class was that many years ago, a dragon arose to destroy the world, but was prevented by one selfless man who sacrificed his existence on that earth to rid the world of that dragon forever. "Your homework," Professeur Tiki began "Is to draw a portrait of what you believe this man looked like, accompanied by a paragraph of his personality. Lucina banged her forehead against her books. Last time Professeur Tiki assigned this, she had received an F due to cheating. All she did was draw a self portrait with shorter hair to show the "Hero-King."

Today, rather than having caring for animals, Lucina had physical education. In her mind it was okay, but once she arrived to the gym, always changed her mind. Unfortunately, Robin had first period gym on days like these, but at least Chrom had gym third period. She went to the locker rooms, changed, then rushed out into the gymnasium.

The coaches, Mr. Basilio and Ms. Flavia, were merciless. If you broke your arm during a game of…. well, anything really, they would force you to keep playing. Once when a kid tried to sneak to the nurse's office, Basilio caught him in the corner of his eye, and gave him a detention. How they weren't fired yet, no one knew, but Ms. Sully, the health teacher, was always putting in complaints about them even if she didn't give a damn about those who were injured.

But, Emmeryn always forgave them for their actions, resulting in gym class to be known as a horror to all. Basilio and Flavia had a malicious plot though. If anyone thought they could get away with any form of report, he or she would receive detention for the rest of the year and an F on everything that occurred during the year. However, this gym class was uneventful, as today it was hockey, where unlike professional hockey, there weren't many injuries. Mainly because all students, with the exception of Walhart and his cronies, swore that they would attempt to ruin gym class, but not hurt each other.

After gym, she suffered through Valmese, where the teacher helped her with almost everything. Robin was in her class and was a whiz at nearly anything in Valmese. After Valmese, Lucina bit back laughter during health when Ms. Sully went on an endless rant about Basilio and Flavia, and how iit was racist to have two black coaches and no white coaches. This took up the whole class, leaving period five health behind every other class, unless Ms. Sully went on the same rant each period.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until after chemistry ("The preceding lesson was salient to the examination that will be on the tenth of June, so I have preeminent expectancy that you formulated memorandums to aid in your priming for it.") Lucina was standing by Chrom's locker, when Lissa and Robin appeared, almost out of thin air.

"Do you want to meet in town to discuss...things?" Robin questioned Chrom and Lucina. Lissa gave them puppy-dog eyes to convince them. Needless to say, her eyes made no impact on the final decision.

"Yeah, I'm in." Chrom announced, a bit too loudly, so people passing by gave him glares. Lucina nodded.

"And I as well." She decided.

"Good. It was imperative that you both come, because I have a theory that would make Lissa cry and try to kill me." Robin smiled. Chrom smirked.

"Imperative? Don't turn into Miriel on us Robin." Robin just sighed. As they exited the school they saw Walhart and his minions Cervantes and Excellus, who were frowning in their direction until Walhart's face contorted into a demented grin. He took a step towards Robin, Lucina, and Lissa, but Chrom blocked his path. "Hurt any of them and my sister will unleash hell upon you!" He growled intimidatingly. However, Walhart's grin grew wider.

"Your sister knows nothing of hell; just a pampered heaven." He chuckled. Chrom's fist was already into his open mouth. One of his teeth was knocked loose, and his lip began bleeding. A strand of his white hair fell onto his forehead, as Cervantes supported him, allowing Walhart back onto his feet. They backed away until they slipped into the shadows like ghosts. Lucina scowled.

"I wish I got to do that." She said in a tone that suggested annoyance yet awe. Lissa just glared with contempt at where they had vanished. Robin nodded his thanks to Chrom. Chrom looked rather smug, until Robin hit him with a pillow.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?" Chrom bellowed. Robin smirked and started walking away. Chrom's rage diminished as they approached a popular cafe, which was rather empty today. The highly polished words on the brick building read, 'Rosanne Bread'. Chrom observed the emptiness. "In here." He suggested. The glass door opened smoothly without a creak due to its heavily oiled hinges. Once inside, they strutted to the counter, where not a single person was waiting in line. The employee was munching on a piece of bread.

"Welcome to Rosanne Bread; may I take- WOAH! Lissa!" The worker sounded shocked. Chrom raised his eyebrows.

"No Stahl. You may not take Lissa." He laughed at his joke. The others shook their heads. "Oh, c'mon! When I try to lighten up and be a more joyful person, I get ignored, disrespected, or smacked by a pillow." He added the last bit glaring at Robin, who was innocently whistling. Stahl rapped his knuckles on the counter. "

"Anyway, what would you like?" He inquired. Chrom examined the menu.

"I'd like the poor man's lamb. I would also like a drunk loaf or bread. My delicate sister would like a house but she can't buy one here." Stahl muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "The rich man took the poor man's lamb." Lissa growled and punched Chrom on the arm violently. After everyone ordered the same thing as Chrom minus the bread they took a seat at a booth that was surrounded by empty seats. Robin sat across from Lucina and Lissa sat across from Chrom. The moment the sat down, Lissa pouted.

"I am NOT delicate!" She frowned. Chrom raised his left eyebrow but said nothing. Robin began.

"I believe that when Lucina and I were in the nurse's office, Emmeryn was possessed." Chrom pulled his fist back, but Lucina's reflexes that were born from all of her fencing practice countered his fist before it could even get across the table.

"Hear him out Chrom. He may be right." Chrom looked unconvinced but didn't strike. Robin countinued.

"Well, she was the one who suggested the plan to me. Not to mention she wouldn't normally want anything to do with breaking the law. Also her wording to Lucina; 'Act like I am a concerned relative. Because I am.' What does that sound like?" Chrom glared.

"Madness." Robin put his head into his right hand and shouted.

"If anyone else has any bright ideas then tell me!" Chrom relented.

"Sorry Robin." That slightly cheered Robin up just in time for the arrival of the food. Chrom then devised a malicious plan. "Hey Lissa, can you help me with something at home? We can leave half of the bread with these two. Lissa seemed confused, but realized what Chrom meant, and said:

"Of course." When they left, Robin and Lucina noticed what they had done. They didn't comment, but they both felt rather happy that they were together without interruption in a cafe. Robin munched on his lamb more slowly. Lucina prolonged the finishing of her meal as well. With her being the one who knew how to take a stab, she took a stab at breaking the ice.

"So...y'know how I've lived here for the past seven years?" When Robin nodded, she continued. "Well, before that, it wasn't that I was a loner. I had good friends there." Robin urged her on. "I knew twins named Corrin and Catherine. I also knew another girl…" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"This is important how?" Lucina shook her head.

"Robin. What was the name of your sister?" Robin looked as if he didn't want to talk about it. His hands were shaking slightly, and his eyebrows were wiggling.

"She was named...Rose." Lucina's eyebrows shot skywards, but Robin didn't notice because he was watching his feet intently. Lucina knew that, once again, she mustn't get his hopes up, as she had no idea if she could contact her, even during the summer. She righted herself.

"Alright. Nevermind. We should head back to the house." Robin nodded glumly. As they stepped out into what used to be warm weather, Lucina clutched her arms. Robin, without a word, offered her his coat. Needless to say, she gratefully accepted.

Author's Note: That was originally going to be two longer separate chapters, but this made more sense. Anyway, still deciding the Odin, Laslow, Severa thing as a new idea popped into my head. Other than that, BOFA (Can I just change the name so I don't laugh everytime I mention it?) will likely be updated by Friday.


	7. Memories (Wow a legit title)

Author's Note: Huh? Who is this strange man? Why is he updating this thing? Wait...is it...KegoKing75? No way! I thought he was dead! My updates will be more frequent now for obvious reasons, if you live in the U.S. So… I think I'm _Stahl_ ing (HAHAHAHA) the posting of this chapter. I so sorry and me will grammer sooner or ladder.

The chill of the basement air insulated the figure in the sleeping bag. Contrary to the name though, the figure was doing everything but sleeping. He had a lot on his mind. Specifically that one day.

The two children skipped across the lawn, chasing each other, gleefully giggling. The older one, though only by a few minutes, hid behind a tree when the other one wasn't watching. Suddenly, the midday atmosphere was silent compared to the noise that existed merely seconds before. The younger one, a female, looked around.

"Um...Brother?" She sounded frightened, mainly because her brother had just disappeared. Slowly a shadow appeared behind her, and tickled her until she was shaking with laughter. "Stop...please…" She cried in between snickers. The tickling stopped suddenly. The girl whipped around, her long pigtails slapping her face as she turned. "C'mon. Let's go in. Father is probably waiting." The boy seemed pleased with himself. The girl thought she saw his eyes change for a moment. She spun towards him. His eyes were a warm, lively brown; as they normally were. She was probably hallucinating.

Meanwhile, snake-like red eyes watched the twins, but the boy's eyes turned red for that one fleeting moment. It was a clear omen, and the girl would need to go. The boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Wait," He began. "Here." He pulled out of his pocket a set of brown leather gloves. The girl squealed with delight. He handed her the right-hand glove. He pulled on the left-hand glove, exhaling slowly. "Now we are forever bonded." The girl smiled and entered the house. He followed, but went to his room, never realizing that he would never again lay eyes on his twin sister.

Robin hit his head against his pillow, that day echoing in his mind. He stared at the cushion he hit himself with a feeling of irony. So that's what that feels like, he thought. His thoughts drifted away from his family, and onto another. Naturally, he first thought of Chrom, his best friend, and strong leader; though he wasn't only strong in that way, he was physically strong as well. His mind then latched onto Lissa, Chrom's little sister.

But before he could think too much of her, he dreamed of Chrom's female relatives. Specifically, his cousin, Lucina. He repeated her name in his mind, over and over again. He never believed she could like him the the way he liked her. If it wasn't so obvious to guess the meaning, he would have said to Chrom, J'adore ta cousine parce que elle est douce et gentille et mignon mais tu n'es pas, tu es gros et mechant et laid. Chrom would be able to guess the important part of that. Before he could think much more of Lucina, he thought of Emmeryn, which slipped him into another memory.

"I apologize Emmeryn, I thought I explained it to you." Robin said. Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Lucina, and Emmeryn sat at the kitchen table. Emmeryn shook her head.

"It is I who should be saying sorry, as I wasn't informed of my darling cousin's injury. The question is, who impersonated me?" Lucina muttered something. Emmeryn turned towards her calmly. "Yes, Lucina." Lucina shook her head.

"I was thinking Tharja, but I believe it was someone else, like…" Lucina looked meaningfully at Robin. He nodded his head.

"My father could have done it." The room fell silent at the mention of Robin's father. The man was pure evil as far as everyone of them was concerned, except Emmeryn. An ominous cold gripped the room with icy fingers. A flashback seemed to have captured them all.

Robin was limping towards the household. The red of his blood stained the white porch. He slammed his hand against the doorbell. It was Lissa who answered.

"Robin! What are you-OHMYGOSH! IS THAT BLOOD!?" Lissa nearly fainted, but Chrom was right behind her, catching her, somehow keeping her conscious. Chrom looked at the grievous wound in his right leg and immediately understood what was going on. He grasped one of Robin's arms and pulled him into the house, the door smashing shut. Robin settled down at a chair, his feet firmly planted in the ground. Emmeryn and Chrom were the only ones still awake enough to talk to him, as Lissa had just passed out from exhaustion, so as Chrom carried her upstairs, Emmeryn began speaking.

"Robin," she began "You know if this continues you will be dead before you turn eighteen. Which isn't long from now." Chrom came back down the stairs and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We need an arrangement. Take everything you need and throw it here. We will settle the rest later." Chrom suggested. Robin shook his head while shivering like a man who had just returned from a frozen lake.

"But...he locked up...the glove…" Chrom grimaced, clenching his fist with anger and ferocity bred from concern.

"Who cares about a glove next to your life?" Robin shook his head once again, as Chrom didn't understand the glove's value. He needed it.

Emmeryn pointed to the glove on Robin's hand. Lucina and Lissa didn't know what to make of her next words as they were asleep at the time.

"That night...you cared more about that glove than the cut across your leg. I'm not going to ask questions, because they won't likely be answered, but I assure you that I will never drop out of the agreement. You will always have a home here." Robin sniffed, holding back tears at the touching statement.

Robin closed his eyes again. It was going to be a long night. However, two floors above him, someone else was thinking the exact same thing. Lucina rested in her hands. She had no words to describe what she was feeling. Mainly it was those two days being so similar, yet so different.

She was sitting in class, with her work half finished, but she was distracted by the clock saying five minutes left in class, so she intently watched it. The teacher walked over to her and whacked her with a wooden ruler.

"Work until the end, Ms. Lucina." She scolded. Lucina hung her head, and continued working. Soon it was recess, and today the grades were doubling up, 5th grade and 6th grade both on the playground today at the same time. Lucina was happy because it meant being in the same recess as her cousin Chrom. When she stepped outside over the threshold, she felt a foot trip her. Just before she would have hit the ground, two hands caught her, bridal style. Her savior had eyes like chocolate-caramel and wavy, white hair, as well as a warm smile. He looked down at her. He was planning on saying something like 'Caught you Miss,' or 'Glad I could catch you,' but the words caught in his throat as he saw her face. He set her down on the ground, and as Lucina tried to muster a thanks, Chrom jogged up. He examined the scene with interest.

"I see you've met my cousin, Lucina, Robin." Robin nodded, but didn't utter a word. Lucina nodded her head as well. Chrom looked at them and grinned wickedly. "Robin and Lucina sitting in a tree! K-I-S - ARGH!" He didn't get any farther because Robin stepped on his foot and put his hand over Chrom's mouth. During the action, Lucina slipped away. Robin and Chrom wrestled each other to the ground until a teacher came in between them.

"Boys. Would you like to settle this in the principal's office?" They shook their heads in unison. The teacher smiled. "Good." As soon as her back was turned Robin hit Chrom with a pillow in the back of his head. When Chrom looked at him, he was whistling innocently. Lucina watched it all from the ring of monkey bars. She was pretty sure she had a crush on the boy who had saved her. She wondered who tripped her, when she saw Lissa smirking at her. Oh course, Lucina thought.

Lucina closed her eyes tightly, as if to push her mind further back, to the day she met another person.

Lucina was walking down the hall with her friend Corrin on their way out of school. They were idly chatting, until Lucina accidently put her foot in front of Corrin's. He was choppily falling until someone caught both his arms and pulled him up. Before they could say anything to each other, they saw each other's faces, and stared into each other's eyes. Lucina didn't interrupt the moment, even though Corrin was only in fifth grade, and she in fourth. Catherine, Corrin's sister, saw the proceedings as well. After a moment, she decided to break it up.

"Okay Corrin, time to go home!" She cheerfully bellowed. Corrin staggered forward at the sound of the familiar voice. Unfortunately, forward, was the direction of his catcher's face. Their lips met, only for just a second, before they retreated. "So suave Corrin." Catherine muttered. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Bye Corrin," The girl said, getting his name from his sister's comments.

"Bye…" Corrin began, but he realized he hadn't gotten the girl's name, so rather than have the encounter end on empty air, the girl finished.

"Rose. My name is Rose." Corrin closed his eyes and repeated the name. Unfortunately, he was walking when he closed his eyes, and walking directly into a street lamp. Lucina could practically see stars floating above his head. From this first meeting, Lucina thought their relationship with Rose would be awkward, not what it actually became.

Lucina opened her eyes. She realized that she would have traded her meeting Robin with Corrin and Rose's meeting. Maybe their relationship would be different now if they had met and kissed in the same minute. She sighed. Robin thought of her like a friend. Not romantically. Then by some miracle, Robin and Lucina had the same flashback at the same time.

It was the end of the year, and Robin and Lucina were doing yearbook signing. Robin had signed Lucina's book, but Lucina hadn't signed Robin's. Robin just had to muster the courage to ask her to sign it. They had only about two years ago. Now Lucina was in 7th grade. Robin finally gathered his bravery. He walked up to her.

"Hey...Lucina. Can you please sign my yearbook?" Lucina giggled and deeply inhaled.

"Yes Robin!" Robin smirked and made the comment:

"You seem way too excited about this." Lucina didn't answer. She wrote: HAGS! UR Great! - Lucina. Robin smiled at that. "Thanks," he responded. About half an hour later, Robin and Lucina were leaving. Robin passed by Lucina in the hall. "Have a nice summer, Lucina!" She noticed it was him and responded with,

"You too Robin!" Robin sighed and looked at the guy standing next to him.

"You had to do this didn't you." The boy shook his head.

"Nah! I did though!" He vanished. Robin wondered if he was a figment of his imagination. He decided that would be best for him.

This memory seemed to calm both of them enough to make them fall asleep. Robin thought of Lucina thought of Robin. It seemed to be the perfect memory for both of them.

Author's Note: Hahaha! All throughout this chapter, you were wondering why they were so psyched out (And saying that I was repeating millions of words), but you won't know why until the next chapter, which won't come until I release the fourth chapter of BOFA (never gets old.) Also, NEW TITLES! NEW TITLES! If anyone questions this chapter, I say the best way of writing is personal experience. One and a half of those definitely were. But you don't know which ones. HAHAHA! And...Conclude!


End file.
